


Blossoms of the Court

by SusanMarieR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Historical RPF
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover ARt for:<br/>Author Name: ladyseraph_756 on LJ: seraph 7 @A03<br/>Story Name: Blossoms of the Court<br/>Fandom/Pairing: Sansa/Willas, Margaery/ Prince Rupert of the Rhine, Arya/Gendry<br/>Summary provided to the Artist: When wealthy Northern heiress Sansa Stark and her bold sister Arya arrive at the decadent court of Charles II, She's plunged into an intriguing and dangerous world especially when the monarch's roving eye alights on her- and his ruthless mistress Lady Castlemaine and Duchess Cersei Lannister Baratheon moves to ruin her.<br/>Beautiful brilliant Margaery Tyrell is on the verge of a glittering stage career. Her personal life is not so great as she's embroiled in a difficult marriage and the threat of scandal. When she meets the dashing Prince Rupert of the Rhine and he sweeps her off her feet things are going to get even more tangled.  Can the two girls triumph at this sensual and decadent court with enemies and obstacles around ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms of the Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraph7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph7/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Cover ARt for:  
> Author Name: ladyseraph_756 on LJ: seraph 7 @A03  
> Story Name: Blossoms of the Court  
> Fandom/Pairing: Sansa/Willas, Margaery/ Prince Rupert of the Rhine, Arya/Gendry  
> Summary provided to the Artist: When wealthy Northern heiress Sansa Stark and her bold sister Arya arrive at the decadent court of Charles II, She's plunged into an intriguing and dangerous world especially when the monarch's roving eye alights on her- and his ruthless mistress Lady Castlemaine and Duchess Cersei Lannister Baratheon moves to ruin her.  
> Beautiful brilliant Margaery Tyrell is on the verge of a glittering stage career. Her personal life is not so great as she's embroiled in a difficult marriage and the threat of scandal. When she meets the dashing Prince Rupert of the Rhine and he sweeps her off her feet things are going to get even more tangled. Can the two girls triumph at this sensual and decadent court with enemies and obstacles around ?
> 
> Will link when story post.


End file.
